There are baccarat and blackjack in a large number of live table games played in casinos or game facilities. These games use a standard deck of 52 playing cards and the playing cards are distributed from a shooter with a plurality of decks (6 to 9 or 10 decks) shuffled in advance to a game table. Because an operator (hereinafter, referred to as a “dealer”) of the casino distributes the playing cards to the game table to be used in such games, results (winners or winning hands) of the games are determined by arrangement of the cards of the plurality of decks from the shooter. For these purposes, when the packages of the plurality of decks shuffled are used in the casinos, playing cards of a predetermined number of decks are shuffled in random order (arrangement), are individually packed as one package, and are used.
A shortage or replacement of cards should not occur in the casinos. The reason is that, if a person with an unjust purpose reads the arrangement of the cards in the package and returns the package or replaces the cards with cards with known arrangement, the arrangement of the cards distributed by the dealer is known when the read package is used, so that the person can predict a result of a game. To ensure a fair game by preventing the shortage or replacement of the packages of the shuffled playing cards in the casinos, the casinos manage the packages of the shuffled playing cards to properly play the game on the table (that is, the casinos perform the management such that there is no replacement of the packages of the shuffled playing cards or other accidental or unjust actions). The management of the packages of shuffled playing cards is known and is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (International Application Publication No. WO 2015/019619 A).